Le vrai visage du mage noir
by lunny
Summary: C’est dur d’être un Mangemort. Mais surtout, si en fait votre maître est devenu digne d’un débile profond qui a trop regardé les supervilains étant gosse.
1. Dur d'être Mangemort!

**Titre :** Le vrai visage du mage noir

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling

**Résumé :** C'est dur d'être un Mangemort. Mais surtout, si en fait votre maître est devenu digne d'un débile profond qui a trop regardé les supervilains étant gosse.

**Genre :** humour, OOC total et de la traumatisation de Lucius !

**Avertissement :** Tous les fans du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, je vous conseille de fuir car son nom va être traîné dans la boue.

**Note **: Tiens, c'est ma première fic Harry Potter… Bon je ne traîne pas souvent par ici, alors ne vous inquiétez pas : cette horreur sera sûrement effacée. C'est juste pour décompresser et délirer sur le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps !

Bonne lecture !

Bien, je crois qu'avant tout et avant de vous parler de mon… maître. Je me dois de me présenter. Je me nomme Lucius Malfoy. Beau, grand, flippant, c'est tout moi. Digne d'être le bras droit de mon maître, n'est ce pas ? Bon, pour tout dire, l'entreprise et le mythe Voldem…, pardon celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, couleraient sans moi. Impensable pour vous simple moldu, mais c'est toute la vérité. Car si vous connaissiez vraiment mon maître, vous ririez. Il est… C'est un… Non, franchement, il est indescriptible tellement il est débile. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il est intelligent. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Bon pour faire simple pour vous, êtres sous développé, la mentalité d'un télétubies avec le Q.I. d'Einstein agrémenté d'une envie de dominer le monde. Vous mélangez, et vous obtenez mon maître.

Vous vous demandez, hein ? Comment un mec pareil est pu devenir mon maître ? Ben, avant, il n'était pas comme ça. Avant c'était vraiment un méchant, avec les rires diaboliques et tout. Mais depuis que il a essayé de revenir du monde des morts, disons que l'entreprise a légèrement échoué. Il s'est retrouvé avec la mentalité d'un télétubies… Bon sinon, niveau physique, on l'a amélioré depuis le temps. Il ressemble plus à un être humain qu'à un serpent. Mais là aussi, on, ou plutôt il s'est légèrement raté. Je vous fais le portrait, il a la mentalité d'un télétubies et maintenant il ressemble à un gosse de douze ans. Bonheur, on a évité la crise d'adolescence, sinon je crois que j'étais direct envoyé à Saint-Mangouste.

Mais le pire, voyez vous, c'est que je reste à ses côtés. Je dois être atteint car moi même j'ignore pourquoi. Il n'y plus rien à espérer de ce crétin congénital. Et pourtant, je suis son fidèle bras droit. L'esprit humain est une chose bien compliquée. L'esprit d'un sorcier est bien plus complexe que votre esprit de moldu ne pourra jamais imaginer. Et je le sers toujours et aujourd'hui, je dois expliquer les règles aux nouveaux Mangemorts. Et oui, malgré le fait que ce soit un crétin, mon maître ne montre qu'une face cruelle en publique. Des fois, j'ai l'impression de revoir mon maître dans ces moments là. Mais bon, cette impression disparaît quand à chaque fin de phrase, il se tourne discrètement vers moi et me fait un grand sourire agrémenté d'un pouce levé en signe de victoire. Oui, mon maître en version gosse de douze ans sait sourire. D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de vous préciser une chose importante.

Pourquoi vous n'avez jamais vu sa vraie forme ? On lui fait avaler du Polynectar avec le reste de cheveux qui lui restaient. Hein ? Il n'avait pas de cheveux ? Qu'en savez vous ? C'est moi son bras droit ! Bon O.K. On prend les écailles de Nagini et on lui fait avaler avec le reste. Vous êtes content ! Pff ! un secret de fabrication made in Mangemort. Et dire qu'on a mis trois mois entier à trouver. On a essayé tout et n'importe quoi. Je vos dis pas les résultat. Mais bon, Nagini c'était avec lui qu'on avait les résultats les moins horribles. Mais, n'empêche qu'il a une tête de serpent…

Tiens, les nouveaux arrivent ! Ils ont l'air légèrement effrayé, ils regardent de tous les côtés. Comme si mon maître allait venir les accueillir. Pff ! Je vous jure les débutants… Comme si il avait que ça à faire… O.K je l'ai enfermé dans un placard. Ils font bien qu'ils croient un peu au mythe. Ils doivent avoir de l'adoration pour mon maître. Bon, ça sera dur mais c'est possible ! Je sais, pas humainement possible si ils le voient. Mais, on a qu'à faire le coup du : il est en train de torturer quelqu'un. Très pratique je vous expliquerai, mais là je dois les accueillir parce que ça fait dix minutes que je les fixe sans rien dire.

-…

Euh, je fais quoi là ? Parce que gros trou de mémoire… Je dois avoir l'air con la bouche ouverte comme ça. Mais c'est juste qu'on a un petit problème. J'ignore Bellatrix qui me fait des signes paniqués. Prions intérieurement que ça ne concerne pas mon maître.

-Bien, vous êtes tous là pour accéder à notre organisation et donner vos vies au seigneur des ténèbres.

Ça fait classe, non ? Ah ça me rappelle la belle époque quand mon maître était vraiment méchant… C'est si loin. Je laisse mon regard que je sais indifférent passer parmi les futurs officiels Mangemorts. Peu de personnes, quatre hommes. C'est bien peu. Mais bon assez pour rentrer sous les ordres d'un crétin congénital. Je continue ma voix froide leur foutant la pétoche :

-Le seigneur des ténèbres ne peut vous accueillir pour l'instant. Il est occupé…

Je donne un coup de baguette magique. Des cris de torturés se font entendre. Amusant n'est ce pas ? C'est ce dont je vous ai parlé. Quelque chose de simple, un enregistreur magique de voix. Chez vous on appelle ça un… Magnétophone ? Magnétoscope ? Une caméra ? Pff, je ne m'en souviens plus. Bon en bref, on a enregistré les voix de quelqu'un en train de se faire torturer. Un coup de baguette et ça fonctionne. Et ça nous donne un semblant d'autorité de la part de notre maître.

L'enregistrement s'arrête, je continue l'air de rien avec un sourire sadique devant la mine terrifiée des nouveaux :

-Bien sûr, entrer sous les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres est accompagné de quelques…

-Lu !

Ah non pas ça… Il s'est échappé du placard… Bon O.K avec le Q.I d' Einstein ce n'était pas très difficile. Mais bon, je pouvais espérer… Puis cet horrible surnom… Lu, parce que c'est le diminutif de mon nom d'après lui. Et que Lu ça le fait penser aux biscuits… Et qu'il aime bien les biscuits… Je suis sensé faire quoi moi ? Je vois mon maître se précipiter sur moi. Limite qu'il me saute pas dessus. D'habitude, il le ferait mais il a sûrement vu les nouveaux. Et voilà, je me retrouve avec le seigneur des ténèbres devant moi, seigneur des ténèbres pas vraiment avec l'apparence d'un gosse de douze ans, c'est difficile. Et les nouveaux qui le regardent. Ils doivent sûrement le prendre pour quelqu'un de la famille de mon maître. Si je le bâillonne et l'envoie très loin de cette pièce y a peut-être une chance qu'ils le croient toujours… Trop tard, il vient d'ouvrir la bouche, si je le fais maintenant ça va paraître suspect.

-Dis, Lu ! C'est qui eux ?

Tes futurs Mangemorts, débile congénital ! J'ai envie de répondre, mais ce n'est pas bien. Si je ne témoigne pas un peu de respect à mon maître alors c'est foutu pour les nouveaux. Je me demande comment m'en sortir quand un des Mangemort, le plus jeune, se penche vers mon maître et répond :

-Nous sommes les futurs Mangemorts du seigneur des ténèbres…

Bon, lui je sens qu'il va bien s'entendre avec mon maître… Penser à le tuer très prochainement, j'y tiens à ma place de bras droit ! Je sens mon maître me tirer la manche. Je le regarde, il me demande alors :

-C'est vrai ? Ils sont à moi ?

Heu… Je vois du coin de l'œil les nouveaux avoir une mine perplexe. Merde ! Ils vont tout comprendre, adieu respect et peur! Mon maître continue alors se tournant vers l'homme qui s'était penché :

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

J'entends l'autre répondre Samuel Rif tandis que je crains le pire pour la suite. J'entends mon maître dire :

-Ben moi ! Je m'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Elvis comme le chanteur ! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Voldemort.

Ça peut être pire ? Franchement je crois pas enfin, j'attends qu'il finisse.

-Mais tu peux m'appeler Voldy ! Ou Voldy-chan !

Un sort d'amnésie pitié ! Je veux pas me rappeler qu'il ait dit ça !

-Si tu es vraiment timide. Tu peux m'appeler Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom-chan !

Vous êtes des moldus ? Passez moi une corde ! Une tronçonneuse ! Une perceuse ! N'importe quoi ! Je veux mourir ! C'est quoi cette tirade et les nouveaux qui le regarde éberlués. On est dans la merde si ça venait à se savoir ! Puis il semble pas vouloir s'arrêter car il tend la main vers moi et me désignant dit :

-Lui, il s'appelle Lucius Malfoy ! T'inquiète, il est pas contagieux, si il est blanc comme ça c'est parce qu'il reste trop à l'intérieur ! C'est mon bras droit ! J'ai pas très bien compris parce que moi j'écris de la main gauche et que en plus, j'ai déjà un bras droit. Bizarre non ? Tu peux l'appeler Lucius ! Puis aussi Lu ! Tu sais comme les biscuits !

Je lance un regard de mort à l'assistance manquerait plus que l'un d'eux m'appelle ainsi ! Ils semblent être complètement traumatisé pour se rendre compte de mon regard. Dommage, celui là je le sors qu'en cas d'urgence. Puis j'entends mon… maître, et oui on n'y peut rien, finir :

-Ben en fait ! C'est l'heure du goûter !

Et il disparaît aussitôt vers la cuisine… Je suis désespéré, mon nom lui fait penser au goûter… Et je relève la tête. Je vois le visage des nouveaux choqués. Je lance d'une voix fatiguée :

-C'est dur d'être Mangemort.

**Fin**

L'auteur (air effrayé) :

-J'ai osé faire ça… Pardon, franchement c'est… space !

Voldy-chan (tapotant l'épaule de l'auteur) :

-Mais non… C'est …original ?

Lucius (désespéré) :

-Lu… Il m'a appelé Lu… Espèce de malade ! On vient te rejoindre pour ta première fic HP et tu nous fais ça !

L'auteur (sortant une petite tasse) :

-Euh… Reviews comme même ?


	2. PUB!

**Titre :** Le vrai visage du mage noir

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. La chanson originale (dont je ne me rappelle plus le titre désolé) ne m'appartiendra jamais ainsi que la version de Voldy… La version originale, c'est : Je me présente, je m'appelle Henri, j'aimerai bien avoir des mais, être aimééé !

**Résumé :** C'est dur d'être un Mangemort. Mais surtout, si en fait votre maître est devenu digne d'un débile profond qui a trop regardé les supervilains étant gosse.

**Genre :** humour, OOC total et de la traumatisation de Lucius !

**Avertissement :** Massacre d'une chanson connu et d'un méchant connu avec en prime du foutage de gueule de Mangemort, ça vous dit ?

**Note **: Personne n'ayant crié au désastre et certains m'encourageant, je me suis dis qu'une petite suite serait peut-être la bienvenue ? Bon en tout cas, ce n'est pas aussi drôle que la dernière fois…

Bonne lecture !

Je crois que dans le fond, mon maître n'est pas si bête. Intelligent il l'est, bête aussi. Quel dommage… Si il utilisait bien son cerveau ça ferait longtemps qu'il régnerait sur la planète. Malheureusement, il utilise son génie pour des choses sans intérêt… Et je sens un frisson me parcourir tandis qu'il arrive au milieu de nous, ses Mangemorts, une cassette à la main. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y dedans. Je sais que c'est encore un truc débile de sa création farfelue.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mes compères. Tous semble penser la même chose. Sauf Crabbe et Goyle mais à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si ils connaissent ce mot. Leur crétinerie n'a pas de limite. Mon maître à côté d'eux c'est la suprématie, le modèle de la sagesse. Puis mon maître au moins, il a le cerveau d'Einstein. De Crabbe et Goyle je dirai simplement que si vous trouvez une petite cacahouète par terre, j'ai le bonheur de vous apprendre que vous venez de trouver une copie conforme de leur cerveau.

Et plongé dans ces pensés, je ne réagis pas quand mon maître met sa cassette dans le magnétoscope et s'empare de la télécommande. Oui, on a une télé et u magnétoscope ! Juste pour que mon maître ne se lève pas à 1 heure du matin pour regarder les télétubies à fond manquant de rendre sourds nos pauvres elfes de maison.

Je vois Sévérus Rogue me lancer un regard noir. Je lui tire la langue. Je mets ma main devant la bouche. Je ne viens pas de faire ça ? Pitié ! Je fréquente trop ce débile, il me faut des vacances ! Mon maître commence à parler. Nous l'écoutons tous petits Mangemorts bien élevé que nous sommes. Il commence de sa petite voix presque mignonne :

-J'ai trouvé un moyen d'amener plus de Mangemorts à nous rejoindre ! Aujourd'hui, tous sorciers à une télévision ! Donc, il nous suffit de faire de la pub ! J'ai mis un mois à la faire ! Regardez !

Il allume le magnéto et la télé. Je vois le visage de Bellatrix se crisper. Moi, je dois être encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Je porte mon regard à l'écran. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore inventé ? Mais avant tout, il vient vers moi et s'assit tranquillement sur mes genoux. Puis il me tends la télécommande et demande en faisant une mine de hippogriffe battu :

-Lu ? Tu peux l'allumer ?

Je hésite, je jette un coup d'œil à la salle. Je vois la plupart le sourire moqueur. Ben quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si il me prend pour une chaise ! Rogue dans son coin hausse les épaules. J'enclenche le magnétoscope. Advienne que pourra…

_Un fond rose bonbon apparaît sur l'écran. Des petites lettres jaunes viennent s'assembler à l'écran formant les mots : La bande à Voldy !_

J'avale ma salive, ça démarre fort… Je vois la tête de mon maître bouger au rythme de la chanson moldu que j'ai déjà entendu…

_Voldemort version petit apparaît, il fait un grand sourire puis se met à chanter :_

_Je me présente, je m'appelle Voldy !_

_J'aime bien la vache qui rit !_

_Et aussi le nutellaaaaaa !_

Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Il est ridicule ! C'est pas possible. Mais je blanchit encore plus quand mon maître quitte l'écran et que j'intervient à l'écran. Mais je n'ai jamais tourné ça !

_Lucius apparaît, il commence à danser au rythme de la musique, il reprend le refrain :_

_Lu, on m'appelle ainsi !_

_Je suis le bras droit de Voldy !_

_Pas le gaucheeeee !_

Je suis ridicule, vraiment ridicule, j'entends le rire de Bellatrix et sent les autres sourire. J'entends vaguement murmurer tandis que mon autre moi quitte l'écran continuant à remuer comme si il avais le feu aux fesses :

-Bon, maintenant on sait où est passé le Polynectar…

_Lucius disparaît, quelqu'un d'autre apparaît, cheveux gras et regard torve, sans un sourire Severus Rogue chante :_

_Je me présente, on m'appelle Sevy !_

_J'aime bien donner des retenues à Harry !_

_Pour me vengeeerrrr !_

Non, là c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi il fait pas un sourire con comme moi ? A ma question muette, j'entends mon maître murmurer les yeux fixés sur l'écran :

-Sevy quand il rigole ça fait peur ! Mais quand Lu y rit, j'aime bien…

Je dois répondre quoi ? C'est horriblement mièvre ça ! Mais quelque part je suis touché. Un petit peu, pas trop sinon je risque d'avoir un cœur. Je regarde Severus partir sans se remuer le popotin. Je soupire, lui au moins il a pas l'air ridicule ! Mais je l'entends murmurer :

-Et c'est pour ça que j'ai trahi le vieux…

-Bonbon au citron, répliquai-je.

Severus se met à trembler, et oui, il aime pas les bonbons au citron.

_Severus Rogue, traître de son état, quitte la scène morne. Un homme et une femme viennent le remplacer, Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari :_

_Les Lestrange c'est nous !_

_On est un peu fou !_

_Mais pas taréééés !_

J'entends clairement les toussotements de Bellatrix, elle riait il y a quelques secondes, mais là elle nous fait une crise cardiaque en ordre ! Enfin, personne ne viendra se plaindre. C'est que franchement elle est chiante…

_Bellatrix reste à l'écran tandis que son mari s'en va, l'air à l'ouest._

Je me demande bien comment il a pu jouer deux personnes à la fois… Bof, aucune importance une ou deux personnes à l'écran, c'est toujours aussi pitoyable. Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ? Si cette pub est diffusée on serra la honte des méchants, les moldus se moqueront de nous ! Le respect si difficilement acquis sera brisé ! Que faire ? Je m'enfonce encore plus dans son fauteuil en grommelant. Je regarde d'un œil critique Bellatrix faire la danse du ventre. Et penser que c'est en fait mon maître avec du Polynectar m'apitoie un peu plus. J'entends à ma droite Nott murmurer :

-T'as vraiment pas de chance Lestrange…

Il parle bien sûr à l'homme mais bon des deux je me demande vraiment qui est le plus à plaindre. Lestrange mâle qui a comme femme une chose aussi horrible ou Lestrange femelle qui passera à la télé faisant la danse du ventre… Je sens que cette nuit, je n'arriverai pas à dormir, ou je ferai d'horrible cauchemars concernant une horrible femme.

_Bellatrix se met dans une position pseudo coquine et chante :_

_Mais en fait, on m'appelle Bella !_

_Aspirateur, je fais pas que ça !_

_Je sais laveeeerrrr !_

C'est légèrement insultant sur le statut de la femme ça. Je me demande comment mon maître n'est pas encore mort à l'heure qu'il est, peut être que simplement c'est son maître à elle aussi ? Je hausse les épaules, je vois Bellatrix quitter l'écran. J'entends le soupir de soulagement de son mari.

_Bellatrix quitte l'écran en dansant comme… restons poli, disons que ses déhanchements sont plus que provoquants._

Ah, elle me donne envie de vomir ! Qu'elle se casse de cet écran, c'est foutu ! Je vais pas dormir de la nuit ! Et dire que Lestrange se la… Pardon je m'emporte, mais franchement c'est répugnant. Bon au moins, moi je ne serai pas le plus ridicule… Dire que c'est ma belle-sœur.. Pourquoi j'ai épousé Narcissia ! Pour pas épouser sa sœur… Bonne réponse ? J'ai gagné combien ? Pas assez pour échapper à la vision d'horreur de Crabbe et Goyle dansant dans cette foutute télévision.

_Crabbe et Goyle arrivent en dansant eux aussi, l'air affreusement bête._

Je jette un coup d'œil sur les deux crétins dans la pièce. Ils observent la télévision l'air affreusement bêtes, comme quoi la télé reflète parfois la vérité.

_Goyle danse donnant une vision d'horreur et Crabbe commence à chanter à contre temps et affreusement faux :_

_J e me présente on m'appelle Crabby,_

_Mon surnom, c'est celui ci !_

_Je suis pas un Pokémoonnn !_

Digne de Crabbe ça, j'entends vaguement mon maître murmurer les sourcils froncés :

-Il fallait que ce soit un peu ressemblant…

O.K, pour mon maître, c'était très ressemblant ; Normal, c'est lui qui l'a tourné. Pour Bellatrix limite ça pouvait ressembler. Rogue, lui tout le monde l'a reconnu, Lestrange ça pouvait passer, mais moi ! Moi ! J'affiche pas un sourire aussi con ! C'est pas juste ! Le monde est contre moi ! Enfin, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête de dégénéré pour qu'il me donne un sourire aussi con…

_Crabbe se met à danser la valse en solo (?) _

Effectivement, c'est très ressemblant. C'est bien le genre à faire ces conneries.

_Goyle se met à chanter encore plus faux que Crabbe, maius il est vaguement dans le tempo :_

_Moi c'est Goyle, je suis un crétin !_

_Un peu con car je le vaux bien !_

_Comme l'Oréaalllll !_

Mes oreilles, mes oreilles viennent de rendre l'âme… Puis c'est quoi ces conneries qu'il chante ? Oui, franchement c'est très ressemblant. On peut déjà préparer les cercueils des moldus. Ils vont crever de rire… Et nous crever de honte. Comment a on peut pas mourir de honte ? Vous en savez quoi vous ? Vous êtes pas en train de chanter comme des abrutis une chanson d'une débilité affligeante !

_Les deux hommes quittent l'écran pas sans avoir fait un remake de la danse des canards devant la caméra._

_Le fond rose bonbon reste pendant cinq secondes puis on voit tous les Mangemorts se mettre à chanter Voldy au milieu. Tous se balançant de gauche à droite durant la chanson. _

_On se présente, on est des Mangemorts !_

_Venez, on vous apprendra des sorts !_

_On est gentiilllls !_

_La musique s'arrête. Le mot Fin s'affiche à l'écran. _

Je crois que on peut tous aller se pendre là. Cette vidéo est très compromettante. Et je vois mon maître se tourner vers moi et me demander de sa voix niaise :

-Alors Lu ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Je pense que si tu n'étais pas mon maître je t'égorgerai et répartirai tes cendres aux quatre coins du monde. Sinon, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Heureusement, Severus arrive à notre secours ! D'un coup de Accio, il s'empare de la cassette. Et la piétine malencontreusement. J'évite de crier de joie. Attiré par le bruit, mon maître regarde les restes de la cassette. Severus s'excuse platement prétextant une maladresse de sa part. Mon maître se tourne vers les autres Mangemorts. Il se lève et demande :

-ça vous a plut ?

-Oh oui, répondis-je un regard reconnaissant envers Severus, dommage que la bande soit détruite !

Tous font les louanges de la cassette disant que c'était dommage. Mon maître nous fait un sourire et sort du salon en courant. Severus le regarde partir. Il se tourne vers moi et demande :

-Il ne devrait pas être triste ?

Je hausse les épaules, indifférent. On est sauvé ! Notre réputation est sauvé ! J'ai presque envie de danser sur la table. Presque…

Cinq heures de l'après midi. Tous ont la bouche entrouverte d'hébétement. Je ne dois pas paraître plus malin. Seul notre maître a un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il éteint la télé alors que le mot : Fin, s'affiche à l'écran. Il nous regarde en souriant et dit :

-J'avais fais un double !Comme ça vous a plu, j'ai envoyé le double à la télévision !

Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il avait le Q.I d'Einstein ?

**Fin !**

L'auteur (mort de rire) :

-Hihihihi ! Ah j'aurai du vous mettre des petites jupes roses bonbons à la pompom girl !

Lucius (regard pôle nord) :

-Comment as tu osé ?

L'auteur (haussant les épaules) :

-Ben tu sais, j'aurai pu faire pire !

Celui dont on ne doit pas écrire le nom-chan (ah ! c'est long à écrire !) :

-Héhéhéhé ! Je suis diabolique !

Lucis (hurlant) :

-Ha ! T'es en train de me le démoniser !

L'auteur (regardant Lucius emporter Voldy) :

-Ben je vais devoir faire la demande de reviews en solo.

Je vous salue, on me nomme lunny !

Je suis vraiment, quelqu'un de gentil !

Envoyez des revieewwws !

(Comment ça c'est nul ?)


	3. Moi je veux!

**Titre :** Le vrai visage du mage noir

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Même Voldy-chan est pas à moi ! Pourtant il est mimi…

**Résumé :** C'est dur d'être un Mangemort. Mais surtout, si en fait votre maître est devenu digne d'un débile profond qui a trop regardé les supervilains étant gosse.

**Genre :** humour, OOC total et de la traumatisation de Lucius !

**Avertissement :** Traumatiser Lucius, ridiculiser les Mangemorts et parodier Voldy, tel est mon rôle !

**Note **: Bien, je suis revenu (hé vous planquez pas !) Et notre Lu chéri a pas fini de souffrir. Mais bon, je l'aime comme même !

Bonne lecture !

Quelques fois, je me demande vraiment ce que je fous là. C'est vrai, moi j'étais parti pour exterminer tous ceux dont le sang n'était pas pur. Mais je me retrouve baby-sitter pour un morveux qui est soit disant mon maître. Parce que le pire, c'est qu'on est obligé de le croire sur parole.

Et là, juste devant moi, il trépigne en hurlant à moi, oui, moi, pas Séverus qui lit tranquille dans son fauteuil, d'ailleurs comment peut-il lire avec cette espèce de phénix infatigable hurlant dans la même pièce. J'ai la réponse quand dans un geste de tête lent, il se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Ordre clair et précis de sa part : Si tu le fais pas taire, tu pourrais très bien devenir le cobaye pour mes expérimentations de potions.

C'est pas juste ! C'est lui qui gueule ! Pas moi ! Et tout le monde me considère comme sa nounou attitrée ! Mais j'ai rien fait pour mériter ça ! Bon o.k, on est pas beaucoup de Mangemorts, mais pourquoi il m'a choisi moi ! J'ai rien fait de mal ! Puis je sais pas y faire avec les gosses moi !

Comment ça un fils ? Mais lui c'est pas pareil ! Quand il gueulait, je lui foutais une trempe ou sa mère le calmait. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de foutre une trempe à mon maître. Je crois qu'il n'apprécierait pas. C'est comme même le sorcier numéro 1 ! Alors, il me reste qu'une solution : le calmer moi même… Parce que bien sûr, pour éliminer des moldus, torturer des aurors, se battre contre Potter, brûler une ville ect…, il y a du monde. Mais quand il s'agit de s'occuper de notre maître : il y a plus personne ! Et ça se dit courageux…

Je me mets à la hauteur de mon maître et pose mes mains sur les épaules pour lui parler. J'avais déjà vu une mère faire ça à son fils. Je n'ai jamais su si ça avait marché… Je les ai tués tout les deux. Mais bon, il n'est jamais trop tard ! Donc je me mets à sa hauteur. Il me regarde ses yeux lançant eux aussi des éclairs. Je me demande si Séverus est parenté avec lui… Bof, non… Enfin j'espère pas, manquerait plus que ça… Bien, j'essaie de regarder avec résolution mon maître, je réponds à sa demande fermement :

-Non.

Bon, c'est pas très argumenté, mais je vous rappelle que c'est un gamin. Pas besoin d'argument pour les gamins. Je sais c'est pas très cool mais bon, je suis pas cool moi ! Je suis un Mangemort, je vous rappelle ! Et lui c'est qu'un morveux, qui est mon maître malheureusement…

Alors, le grand Voldemort, alias celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom… se met à taper des pieds en hurlant :

-Pas juste !

Mais j'ai jamais dit que la vie était juste ! Est-ce que c'est juste que je sois en train de servir un débile profond ? Et moi, au moins, je ne gueule pas. Bon il faut que je sorte les grands moyens… Je le fixe méchamment. Il se calme de suite. C'est bizarre le pouvoir sur un enfant qu'on peut obtenir avec un regard noir. Dommage que ça ne marche pas sur Severus… Dommage que ça marche sur mon maître…

Mais bon, le problème avec les gosses, à part que ça braille et que quand ça grandit c'est encore pire, c'est que quand ils veulent, ils ont. Ben oui, on peut pas résister… Euh, vous pouvez pas résister à leurs yeux d'hippogriffe battu. Ben oui, moi je suis comme même un des grands méchants. Vous savez celui qui fait les coups bas, les trucs derrières le dos, les prises de tête, le sourire sadique, le superbe belles fesses quand on se retourne, les regards noirs perçants et pleins d'autres trucs qui font de nous des méchant. Et oui, j'ai tout l'attirail ! Bon les superbes fesses… On va enlever ça pour Bellatrix. Mais sinon, les Mangemorts sont de magnifiques spécimens de méchants. Enfin, les Mangemorts… On va se contenter de Bellatrix, Severus et moi, les autres se sont des crétins… Comme quoi, les chiens ressemblent au maître. Enfin, c'est cool pour ce qui sont intelligents… On a du pop-corn gratuit grâce à la carte : Super Méga Méchant ! Quand on va au cinoche…Pitoyable ? Je sais mais c'est mon maître qui nous les a donnés.

Donc il me sort les yeux d'hippogriffe et demande :

-S'il te plaît Lu ! Je m'en occuperai ! Je le laverai ! Je jouerai avec lui ! Je…

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Bibo ? coupai-je.

Il baissa la tête comme pris en faute, il murmura :

-Mais moi, je voulais juste le faire sécher

-Dans le micro-ondes ! ajoutais-je. Et bien sûr, c'est moi qui est du tout nettoyer.

Oui, on a un micro-ondes ! Et cet abruti a faillit le péter ! L'animal ? Ben j'ai nettoyé…

-Mais… essaya-t-il de se défendre.

-Et à Nera ?coupai-je une fois encore.

Cette fois, il tritura ses mains, il leva timidement les yeux et finit par répondre :

-Je l'ai promené…

-Et tu n'avais pas compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas survivre sans eau ? soupirai-je.

-Mais…essaya-t-il de répliquer.

Pauvre poisson… Il a finit sur le plancher avec mon maître lui criant : « allez ! cours ! »

Je soupire et finit par répliquer :

-Et bien sûr, le Adva Kadavra sur Risso, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Mais… Je savais pas que j'allais le tuer !

Il est vraiment atteint là… Ce sort est fait pour tuer ! Heureux que ce soit l'animal qui soit mort, manquerai pus que ce soit un Mangemort ! Déjà qu'on en a pas beaucoup… Maintenant, sa baguette et bien planqué sauf quand il sort. Manquerait plus qu'un auror le capture facile en voyant qu'il n'a pas de baguette. Je vois déjà les gros titres des journaux :

Le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps s'est fait attraper facilement par un passant.

Le plus grand mage noir est en fait un débile congénital !

Et pleins de trucs du genre…

Et là, il lève des yeux fautifs vers moi et… se met à pleurer… C'est bon, là c'est fini. Si quelqu'un apprend ça on est tous bons pour s'enterrer vivants. Ou subir toute sa vie des moqueries et des éclats de rire au choix. Et en plus, il se met à gémir :

-Mais je savais pas moi ! Je voulais pas ! Ouuuiinnn !

Severus se bouche les oreilles tandis que moi je me relève et m'éloigne. On échange un regard. Il me demande passablement énervé :

-Mais arrête le !

-Mais si je savais comme il s'arrêtait, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurai fait ! répliquai-je.

-Alors trouve ! hurle-t-il au dessus du boucan fait par le môme.

C'est un ordre… Alors moi, fatigué, à bout de nerfs et énervé, je me tourne brusquement vers lui et lance :

-Bon o.k ! Tu l'auras !

Mon maître me sauta dessus en hurlant :

-Merci !

J'ai bien l'impression qu'il faisait semblant de pleurer… Vous en pensez quoi ?

Ce gosse est un vrai manipulateur…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

-Voyons le bon côté des choses… Voldy-chan est intelligent !

Voldy-chan (n'étoiles dans les yeux) :

-C'est vrai !

Lucius (sortant sa baguette) :

-Je crois que tu vas souffrir, mais vraiment…

L'auteur (étonné) :

-Tu sais lire l'avenir maintenant ?

Lucius (sourire sadique) :

-0n va dire ça comme ça… Endoloris !

L'auteur (évitant le sort et se barrant) :

-Kyaa ! Reviews please !


	4. Je les hais!

**Titre :** Le vrai visage du mage noir

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Mais en attendant qu'elle en finisse avec eux, je les empruntes un moment (Lucius : si ce moment pouvais être beaucoup plus court…sniff)

**Résumé :** C'est dur d'être un Mangemort. Mais surtout, si en fait votre maître est devenu digne d'un débile profond qui a trop regardé les supervilains étant gosse.

**Genre :** humour, OOC total et de la traumatisation de Lucius !

**Avertissement :** Traumatiser Lucius, ridiculiser les Mangemorts et parodier Voldy, tel est mon rôle !

**Note **: J'ai remarqué que ce qui devait être au début un one shot commence à se transformer en fic… Argh ! Voldy va m'en vouloir. Bon dans ce chapitre, changement de décor ! Et oui, resté enfermé trop longtemps, c'est dangereux pour la santé.

Bonne lecture !

Je dois être vraiment maudit. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ! O.K, j'ai pas été très réglo niveau gentillesse et le baratin. Mais franchement, une punition pareil, c'est inacceptable ! En plus, j'ai déjà payé pour ça moi ! Attendez, vous croyez que Narcissa, je l'ai épousé de plein gré moi ! Autant épousé l'Antarctique je vous dit ! Il serait bien plus accueillant ! C'est vrai quoi ! Chaque fois que je rentre de mission, c'est à peine si elle me dit bonjour ! Non, ah non, Madame n'a pas que ça à faire de saluer son pauvre mari fourbu ! Non ! Madame se consacre à élever son fils ! Qui est aussi le mien mais il semble qu'elle s'en foute éperdument. Et précisons que ce fils, la chaire de sa chaire comme elle l'appelle, passe les trois quarts du temps à Poudlard et l'autre quart restant à obéir à l'autre crétin congénital. Et après, elle vient me raconter que c'est épuisant, oui je suis maudit de toute part. Mais, je préfère rester près de mon maître capricieux plutôt que près de cette folle. Ça doit être de famille chez les Black.

Mais je crois que ce n'est pas le sujet. Non, à l'instant ce n'est pas le moment de maudire cette peste. Moi, Lucius Malfoy, j'ai un autre gros problème à l'instant. Un problème qui est entrain de sautiller sur place en demandant d'y aller. Je soupire et regarde mon maître. Habillé en moldu, il sautille l'air suppliant. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de soupirer.

Le monde est injuste ! Non, mais comment je suis habillé moi ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis au milieu de ces traîtres, ces Mangemorts qui se foutent de ma gueule. Soi disant pour ne pas attirer l'attention, nous sommes obligé de passer par le côté moldu du Chemin de Traverse, mais en plus, comme ma tête et mise à prix, je suis obligé de me déguiser. Tout ça pour un foutu animal ! Dés qu'il aura acheté, je lui souhaiterai la bienvenue en shootant dedans ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

Et je viserai Severus ! Oui ! En plein dans la face comme ça, ça lui fera bien mal ! Il avait qu'à me passer du Polynectar ce radin ! Non mais, tout ça parce que Monsieur le maître en potions n'a pas le temps je cite : Pour aider un abruti congénital a en accompagné un autre !

Abruti lui-même ! A cause de lui, me voilà dans les vêtements de Bellatrix ! Oui, vous avez bien entendu Bellatrix. Une de ses affreuses robes avec pleins de froufrous rose et gigotant. Elle me l'a prêté dans son infini bonté, je cite : Cette affreuse horreur que m'a offerte mon imbécile de cousin, étant un imbécile ça devrait t'aller.

Maudits soi les Blacks !

Tout le monde me hait ! Ils me détestent tous ! Ils sont affreusement méchants ! Comment ça, la pire organisation de méchant c'est nous. Non, vous devez vous tromper. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ? Ah ! Autant pour moi ! Oui, c'est bien nous, pourquoi ? Comment ça laisse tomber imbécile ? Mais… Méchants !

Allez respire Lucius, tu as affronté pire… Tu as du faire une descendance à Narcissia, tu as du supporter Fudge. Tu as supporté cet idiot de Dumbledore. C'est pas une vulgaire sortie qui pourrait te tuer… Voilà, là je suis calme, je suis prêt à affronter… Quoi au juste ?

- Allez ! On y va Lu ?

Ça sûrement, calme, respire, pense à Narcissia électrocuté… Pense à Rogue en train de cramer, pense à Bellatrix en train de s'écraser au sol… Ah ! Ça va mieux ! Merde ! Maintenant j'ai un sourire débile. Bof, par rapport à mon maître c'est pas grand chose. D'ailleurs, il m'entraîne vers l'extérieur… Hé non ! Je veux pas y aller !

Bon finalement, c'est pas si horrible. En exemptant le fait que mon maître se soit ramassé en sortant du repaire, que quelqu'un m'est sifflé et que je suis passé sur une bouche d 'aération qui a soulevé ma robe, ça pourrait être pire. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? C'est la pire journée de ma vie ! Enfin, à part celui où je me suis marié, puis en enlevant celui où mon maître a commencé à m'appeler Lu, ah et il faut pas oublier le jour où Rogue a essayé de tester mes potions sur moi… Et puis aussi le jour où… Bon, ce n'est pas le pire jour de ma vie finalement. Mais ça me rassure pas des masses…

Enfin ! On y est arrivé, devant cette foutue boutique qui vend des animaux ! Ouais ! Bon, je remets correctement mes habits en place. Courir avec une robe à cause de son maître, fait des dégâts. Mon maître entre, je le suis. Il va à la caisse, déjà ? D'habitude, il fait le tour du magasin. Enfin, ça fera moins de temps dans une tenue ridicule. Il s'adresse gentiment au caissier. Argh, quelle honte ! Il est comme même le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Bon, c'est pas si grave, vu que le caissier ne sait pas que c'est le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Et s'il le savait, il hurlerait et moi j'ai déjà une migraine, non finalement, c'est très bien qu'il ne le sache pas. J'attends sagement, tandis que mon maître se renseigne. Il désigne finalement un animal derrière le caissier. Tandis qu'il va le chercher, je m'approche pour voir l'achat de mon maître.

Peut-être que c'est un serpent. Il avait écrasé malencontreusement Nagini quand celui ci s'était installé sur un fauteil. Paix à son âme. Puis j'avais toujours nourri l'espoir secret que Peter je sais plus quoi se fasse gober par le serpent. Ou peut-être qu'il va choisir un rat. Non, un à la maison ça suffit déjà. Un poison carnivore mangeur d'homme quelques fois ? Non, il en a déjà tué un… Vous vous appelez de l'épisode de Nera ? Allez cours ! Pitoyable… Et c'est mon maître. Monde maudit. Bon peut-être qu'il a choisi un rapace. C'est cool ça un rapace. Un rapace, c'est puissant, un rapace, c'est cool. Puis avec un peu de chance, il lâcherait une fiente sur Bellatrix…

Le caissier revient enfin. Juste pour faire trois mètres, il lui faut autant de temps… Quelle lenteur. Il se retourne vers nous et je déglutis. Je laisse échapper tandis que mon maître tends les mains pour l'attraper :

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Ben oui Lu ! Tu le trouve pas mignon toi ?

Justement voilà le problème, Severus va me tuer. Comme si on était pas assez ridicule comme ça. Si on l'apprenait, je n'ose pas imaginer. Je veux mourir !

-Lu ? C'est votre prénom ? Charmant.

Oh non ! Maintenant le caissier me fait du rentre dedans ! Si j'étais pas aussi malheureux, je lui aurait foutu un pain bien placé. Je décide de l'ignorer, je dois être discret, si je le frappe, on aur des ennuis comme si on en avait pas assez comme ça.

- Et pourquoi ? questionnais-je espérant qu'il change d'avis.

Mon maître caresse la bête, puis relevant la tête vers moi, il répond :

- Ben… J'aime bien Bugs Bunny !

Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir ! Il veux un lapin ! Un lapin blanc en plus ! Pas noir ! non blanc ! Je lui demande en insistant lourdement :

- Vous êtes sûr ?

Il serre le lapin manquant de l'étrangler et me regarde suppliant. Si je refuse il va criser et moi j'en ai marre. Alors je laisse tomber.

Severus assit sur le fauteuil nous regarde revenir un air mauvais sur le visage. Il regarde le lapin blanc dans les bras de notre maître. Il me lance un regard furieux. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler quand j'entends mon maître crier :

- Non ! Pas ici…

Trop tard, le petit lapin vient de faire ses besoin au pied de Rogue.

Finalement, je ne le déteste pas tant que ça ce lapin…

A suivre… 

L'auteur (essoufflé) :

- J'ai fini ! Ouais !

Lucius (serrant les poings) :

- Un lapin, elle lui a donné un lapin…

Voldy (jouant avec le lapin) :

- C'est pas si mal un lapin, puis il est mignon.

L'auteur (spoupirant) :

- Lu il est jamais content…, pas grave ! des reviews ?


	5. Bonbon au citron?

**Titre :** Le vrai visage du mage noir

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.Mais dans sa grande générosqité, elle m'a accordé le droit universel des fanfickeurs sur eux, comment ça : menteuse ?

**Résumé :** C'est dur d'être un Mangemort. Mais surtout, si en fait votre maître est devenu digne d'un débile profond qui a trop regardé les supervilains étant gosse.

**Genre :** humour, OOC total et cette fois une attaque envers Sevy !

**Avertissement :** Ici pas de respect pour le seigneur des ténèbres, juste du délire pure et simple…

**Note **: Bon, je crois que Lu a eut sa dose donc je kidnappe un autre perso, pour le plus grand plaisir de Voldy.

Bonne lecture !

Qu'est ce que je fais là moi !

Il y encore une heure, j'étais un noble préparateur de Polynectar pour un crétin et là, me voilà en baby-sitter ! Ah, vous êtes là vous ? Le premier que j'entends rire, il se reçoit un Doloris, pigé ? Bon reprenons ma torture mentale…

Une question ?

Lu ?

Ah ! L'abruti ! Pas disponible. Il a eut une attaque en apprenant le nom du nouveau compagnon des amis des bêtes… Son nom. Lu… Oui au lapin bien sûr pas de cet imbécile ! je vous l'accorde, si on avait donné mon nom à un rongeur à poils long, j'aurai aussi criser, mais on ne l'a heureusement pas fait. Encore heureux ! Vous croyez que ça me plairait ? Une boule de poils portant mon nom ? Comme si ça suffisait pas que je serve un imbécile.

Imbécile qui est en train de s'asseoir sur une balançoire en plein milieu d'un parc moldu. Bien sûr, il a ramené Lu deuxième du surnom. D'ailleurs, je crains qu'il ne supporte le fait d'être assis sur les genoux de l'autre imbécile pendant qu'il fait de la balançoire. Pas mes oignons de toutes façons. Tout ce qu'on m'a demandé, c'est de me débrouiller que notre maître rentre sain et sauf de cette sortie, pas que le lapin survive. D'ailleurs, ça serait vraiment bien qu'il crève… Comment ça, je pourrais utiliser ses poils pour mes potions avec un peu de chance, ses entrailles aussi. Et je pourrai tester mes potions sur le lâcheur… Ah faîtes que ce lapin crève ! Ma gratitude atteindrait des sommets. Parce que là, ; elle vaut pas un kopeck.

Ah, Lu n'a pas supporté de se faire balancer de tout les côtés, il a rendu son déjeuner sur les affaires de mon maître… Pas si détestable ce lapin… Bon, faudrait peut-être que je me grouille de rejoindre l'abruti, il faudrait pas que l'odeur imprègne ses vêtements. Le vomi de lapin, ça empeste. Enfin, moi que la fiente de pigeon… Malfoy fils taperait une syncope en apprenant que ses vêtements de l'âge tendre ont été imprégné de vomi, de lapin qui plus est.

Allez, Severus ! Courage, il faut te lever de ce banc, Bon maintenant, tu te diriges vers l'imbécile heureux. Ah, non pas la peine, il court vers toi… Attends une minute, il court vers toi ? Non, il faut pas qu'il cours vers toi, c'est une mauvaise idée… Tiens, Lu lapinou à l'air d'aller encore moins bien, faut dire que mon maître ne se soucie pas trop de le secouer en courant… Je sens que ça me retomber sur la gueule…

-Nooonn !

Trop tard, mon détesté d'imbécile de maître vient de me sauter dans les bras… Bien sûr je tombe à la renverse, et me cogne la tête contre le coin du banc et me reçoit du vomi dessus. Tiens, c'est normal que je voies des chaudrons tourner autour de ma tête ? Bon, allez courage, ça pourrait être pire… Ouais ! Magnifique ! Mon maître a eu l'intelligence de se relever. Moi qui croyais que son cerveau avait disparu de cet univers. Tiens, Lu est encore sur moi… Attendez… Sur moi…

-Nooonn !

Trop tard, Lu vient de dégobiller ce qu'il restait dans es entrailles sur ma seule tenue moldu… Et bien sûr, je ne dois pas utiliser la magie, parce que je ne dois pas me faire repérer ! Mais franchement, qui croirait que ce gamin est mon maître ? Et de plus, le maître des ténèbres. Seuls des débiles congénitaux le croiraient. Donc, je pourrai utiliser ma magie. Si seulement j'avais une baguette. Mais pas de chance, Lu, celui qui a vomi sur ma petite personne, non pas celui qui est en rétablissement dans sa chambre, a pris ça pour, je ne sais comment, une carotte. Je vous vois venir de loin, comment avez vous pu laissez faie ça ? Et bien, voyez vous, je cuisinais tranquillement, quand le ventre sur patte à obtempérer.

Ah vous le saviez pas ? Oui je fais la cuisine pour ses incapables. Qui d'autre ? Puis ça ressemble un peu aux potions, sauf qu'il n'y a pas d'effet secondaire. Bon, j'avoue que quelques fois, il m'est arrivé par inadvertance de verser de la bave de dragon ou une patte d'araignée d'Egypte dans mes préparations culinaires. Mais heureusement, les autres n'ont rien remarqué. Je me rappelle que Goyle m'avait dit que la purée croquait sous sa dent. Mais les autres ont mis ça sur le compte de son imbécillité. S'ils savaient…

Je vous interdis de leur répéter ! Puis qui vous croirait ? Entre la psychopathe marié à sa victime, le narcissique traumatisé, l'imbécile heureux et les deux gorilles arrières, vous ne pouvez rien ! Peut-être que fils, à son papa, connu dans mon esprit sous le surnom de non-je-vais-me-casser-un-ongle vous croira, mais je peux très bien glisser une potion d'amnésie dans son repas. Oui, je suis diabolique, je devrai créer ma propre entreprise de méchant, mais je préfère jouer les hommes dans l'ombre, c'est beaucoup mieux. Puis dans la lumière du jour, mes cheveux reflètent tellement ils sont gras. J'ai pas envie de terrasser mes potentiels adversaires avec cette technique !

Oui, j'ai de l'honneur…

Et du vomi sur moi…

Je veux rentrer ! Si j'avais su, je serai rester avec citron-man ! A protéger monsieur je m'évanouis tout le temps parce que je suis une star si faible que j'ai besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Mais je crois que j'ai craqué quand le vieil homme m'a tendu un bonbon au citron avec son sourire pour la quinzième fois dans le même repas. Je n'ai jamais compris comment la femme-chatte faisait pour le supporter ! Peut-être qu'elle aimait aussi les bonbons au citron ? Non ! Il n'y a que ce vieux fou pour aimer les bonbons au citron. D'ailleurs, sa technique devrait être répertorier dans les mille et une façons de torturer ! Ça se trouve, il l'a breveté ? Et qu'il les utilise sur tout ses professeur avec l'appui du Ministère des bonbons ? Comment ça, le Ministère des bonbons n'existe pas ? Et mes fesses ça vous dit quelque chose !

Je me suis laissé emporter, désolé. Mais c'est chaque fois pareilles quand je pense aux bonbons au citron. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais faudrait peut-être qu'on rentre avant de sentir le vomi, jusqu'au ministère de la magie! Ça ferait bien ça, se faire capturer car on dégageait vraiment une mauvaise odeur. J'embarque le lapin comme un colis et prends la main de mon maître. Je me précipite en dehors du parc des horreurs. Quand soudain, j'entends :

-Bonbons au citron ! Bonbons au citron !

-Noooooonnnnn !

Mon maître à l'air heureux, cette enflure trouve ça amusant ce que j'ai fait. Il explique joyeusement Malfoy père en voie de rétablissement :

- Et là, Sevy s'est jeté sur lui et lui a mordu les doigts !

Je vous assure que j'ai essayé de me contrôler ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Vous n'avez pas été fait prisonnier mentalement par un barbu.

- Puis, il a hurlé et abattu la boîte du monsieur sur la tête d'une dame qui passait…

Bof, pas grave, elle était vieille et moche, comment ça, ça vous rappelle quelqu'un ! Je ne me sens pas visé le moins du monde !

- Puis il a pris Lu et l'a balancé sur le monsieur aux bonbons, Lu, il a encore vomit !

J'aurai bien aimé qu'elle crève cette bestiole, mais malheur, elle s'est contentée de dégobiller encore une fois. A ce rythme, elle ne tiendra pas une semaine.

- Et après, il a pris le chien de la madame et l'a jeté dans une poubelle.

MMmh, pas très fier de ça, mais bon, il était moche son chien en plus ! Il était jaune comme le citron, c'est normal que je l'ai jeté…

- Et enfin, il m'a attrapé, a pris Lu puis s'est jeté dans la rivière et on est rentré à la nage.

Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pris cette bestiole… mon maître, ça passe mais la bestiole, ça casse. Le pire, c'est sûrement que j'ai du les transporter tous les deux en nageant, pas juste…

Lucius me regarde un instant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça quand il avait demandé pourquoi on était mouillé. Il me regarde un instant…

Et éclate de rire…

Je vais le tuer !

**Fin !**

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Les malheurs e Roguy !

Rogue (ou Sevy pour les intimes) :

- Tu devrais faire attention dans les jours à venir…

L'auteur (étonné) :

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Sevy (vu qu'on se connaît bien ) :

- Tu pourrais mourir dans des conditions étranges…

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Mais tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Je suis sous la protection du Dieu des bonbons au citron !

Roguy (comment ça, je cherche vraiment les coups ?) :

- Argh ! Nooonnn !

L'auteur (riant) :

- Nyark ! Bien fait ! Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun animal n'a été blessé pendant l'écriture de cette fic !

Voldy (air désespéré) :

- Je suis pas un animal ?

L'auteur (tapotant la tête du plus grand méchant) :

- Mais je t'ai pas maltraité ! Bon des reviews ?


End file.
